


That One Sunday

by tsukishima_miharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hoping someone will like it, I love SugaKiyo so much, Kind of a well that escalated quickly story maybe, Romance, Romantic Comedy, What is this fanfic tho, sugakiyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishima_miharu/pseuds/tsukishima_miharu
Summary: Am I still dreaming? Is my fever that high that I'm starting to hallucinate?! Should I ask my mom to take me to the hospital?"Shi-Shimizu! W-what are you d-doing here?!"





	That One Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Story was written in Suga's POV.
> 
> I hope you guys like it! *crosses fingers*

My alarm suddenly went off, waking me up from my deep sleep. I turned it off reluctantly because honestly, I still wanted to sleep longer. But when I reached for the noisy clock, I kinda felt like my body is aching and my head feels heavy. Even my throat feels sore and my breath is hot. I hope this is not what I am thinking but when I put my hand against my neck then on my forehead, I feel like I'm on fire and my suspicion has been confirmed.

Great. Now I have a fever. This is probably (or most likely) the result of getting drenched in the rain right after club activities. I knew better but the damage has already been done. I sighed deeply, I guess I won't be going to school today. I reached for my phone and tried my best to text a message with squinted eyes to Daichi that I'm going to be absent for today because I'm sick. I hate it when I can't go to school because I won't be able to participate on club activities after classes. But I can't do anything about this. All I need to do today is to rest and get better.

After successfully sending my message to Daichi, I set my phone aside and wrapped myself with my blanket. My mom always does this when I have a fever because it will make me sweat and it will help lower my temperature. Even though it's a bit uncomfortable since it feels too hot inside my blanket, I tried my best to get back to sleep.

\---

I stirred awake when I heard it was raining quite heavily. I rubbed my eyes, opened them and stretched a bit. I'm still not well but I feel a bit better than earlier since my fever went down. I checked my clock for the time and it was already nine in the morning.

I slowly sat up and was relieved that my head isn't that heavy anymore but my body's still aching and I still feel warm. Looking outside from my bedroom's window, it seems like this rain would last for maybe a couple of hours.

"Mom, what do we have for breakfast? I'm hungry..." I half-shouted when I went out from my room so that she can hear me from the kitchen.

"Good morning. I made some porridge. Are you feeling better?"

My hand stopped scratching my stomach under my shirt and I felt like my feet were suddenly glued stuck on our wooden flooring when I went to the dining room. My eyes went wide seeing the very unlikely scene that is in front of me right now. I did see my mom there but she was with another person... and a very familiary one at that. 

Am I still dreaming? Is my fever that high that I'm starting to hallucinate?! Should I ask my mom to take me to the hospital?

"Shi-Shimizu! W-what are you d-doing here?!" I stuttered as I tried my best to smooth by bed hair down and geez, I haven't even gone to the bathroom yet. I sure hope I don't have any traces of drool on my face.

"You texted me earlier, didn't you? You said you're sick."

"I did? But I sent it to Daichi, though..." I flipped my phone to check my message and alas, I did accidentally sent it to her. "B-but why are you here? Aren't you s-supposed to be in sch--"

"It's Sunday, Sugawara."

"Oh..."

My mom suddenly chuckled as she washes the things they have used in cooking. "Koushi, did you forget to set your alarm off again?"

"I probably did..." I absent-mindedly answered.

I looked at Shimizu again and noticed that her hair is still damp and she's wearing my jersey (that seriously gave me a serious heart attack just because she's wearing MY jersey). I'm only three inches taller than her but she's still a girl with a smaller frame than me so my jersey looked a bit big on her. "And she looks really good in it..." I murmured to myself unconsciously and regretted it immediately. I hope they didn't hear that. But... I mean, every guy must have dreamed about a beautiful girl wearing their clothes, right? And here I am, mind still working on images of Shimizu wearing some of my clothes like maybe some of my sweaters or even my uniform, and I really need to stop thinking about it.

"You should sit down, Sugawara. The porridge's almost done," Shimizu suggested and that was when I was finally snapped away from my thoughts.

I excused myself for a while to go to the bathroom first. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I need to at least look good even though I look like shit. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and what the hell, I don't even know if I'm blushing or it's just because of my fever but my cheeks are freaking pink all over, even my ears.

I went back to the dining area after a while and sat down while my mom put some bowls and spoons on the table in front of me and on the seat in front of me. "Uhm, by the way, Shimizu... why are... you wearing my jersey?" I asked slowly and my mom suddenly giggled softly. I looked at her suspiciously when Shimizu answered.

"Oh... well, when I was on my way here, it rained unexpectedly and I didn't bring an umbrella with me. Your mom kinda pushed me in the bathroom and told me to take a warm bath. She then lent me your jersey."

"Ah..." I stood up again and held my mom's hand. "Will you excuse me for a second? I'll just talk to my mom."

"Uhm... Yeah, sure."

I lead my mom out of Shimizu's earshot. Seriously, my mom needs to be lectured right now. "Mom, what were you thinking, lending my jersey to Shimizu?!" I was whispering and whining at the same time but I can see that my mom's enjoying this. Her eyes are twinkling with pure excitement.

"Why? What's wrong with that? She's a really lovely girl! I know somewhere in your head, you also wanna see Kiyoko-chan wearing your jersey. I'm basically making your fantasies into reality, Koushi. You should be thanking me for this instead of whining."

"But mom~" she has no idea what it does to guys, doesn't she? This is a super big deal!

Okay, okay, I'll confess. I have a big--no, not big, a MASSIVE crush on Shimizu, I mean who doesn't? Well, maybe except Ennoshita and Tsukishima, but everyone notice Shimizu when she walks through the corridors. She's a headturner in Karasuno and I don't know if she's aware of it or she just ignores them. Everyone in the club knew that Terushima from Johzenji tried to ask for her number, some of the guys from Tokyo were obviously starstrucked when they saw her, and I even saw Oikawa, yes, the Grand King, tried to speak to her once!

"Shh. Just enjoy this day. I can just feel that something good will happen. You should go back there and eat the porridge she made for you. Don't worry about me, I won't meddle." Mom looked at me and patted my cheek. "I worry about you sometimes, honey. I worry that that one day you'll come to me and your dad saying you'll marry your volleyball," I laughed while she chuckled after she said that. "Go on a date with a lovely girl for a change. You're always thinking about volleyball and studying. High school is when you experience these kinds of things so don't let the opportunity go when it comes."

I didn't even had the chance to answer when mom pushed me back to the dining room the same time Shimizu puts the pot on the table. I never knew that an apron over a volleyball jersey could look so good together. I recognize the pair of shorts she's wearing. It's my mom's. And this was the first time I'm seeing Shimizu's legs. She's always wearing black tights or our black jogging pants, so it's like I'm seeing a new Shimizu. There were some small faded scars here and there but nonetheless, her legs looked toned and... and I am having some strange thoughts and why am I having these kinds of thoughts? You know what, I should just stop thinking.

"Oh, the porridge's done. You should eat with Koushi, Kiyoko-chan. I'll just take care of your clothes for a second, okay?"

"You don't have to, Mrs. Suga--"

"Don't mind me, my dear. You two just eat, okay?" My mom made one last look at us, winked at me, and went out smiling. I just shook my head and sat down on my chair.

"Sorry about that. My mom tends to get overexcited about things."

"She's cute," Shimizu chuckled as she scoops some porridge and pours it in my bowl. She even poured me a glass of water before finally sitting in front of me and she scooped some for herself.

"Sorry about this, too. I didn't mean to send the message to you. I felt like I have troubled you."

"It was my own decision to come here, though," she answered with a voice quieter than usual. She does have a point.

We both said our thanks for the food and started eating the porridge that she made. I have already tasted Shimizu's cooking lots of times now since she always cooks for us every time we have our training camps but today was different. She cooked this just for me and I can't even enjoy the food that much since it tasted a bit bland for me because of my fever.

"How's the porridge?" she asked, looking at me with eyes waiting for an honest answer. I told her what I thought and she just nodded. "That's expected since you're sick..." she looked a bit disappointed but it was only for a second. "I'll cook for you again next time, when you're not sick anymore."

"Next time?" I suddenly blurted out without thinking.

"W-well..." she cleared her throat and tucked a loose strand of her now-dry hair behind her ear. Her cheeks suddenly having a light shade of pink but when she looked at me, her eyes showed determination. "Yeah, next time. I definitely want to cook for you again."

We smiled at each other but then the silence between us slowly became awkward. She tore her gaze away from me and I, on the other hand, cleared my throat and continued eating.

Shimizu and I had always been together since our first year in high school because of the volleyball club but I haven't been alone like this with her, in my house, while she's wearing my jersey (this is the most important point)! I feel so pressured, I don't even know why!

Moments have passed and Shimizu suddenly stood up and went beside me. She put her hand on my forehead and I felt my face burn because of her touch.

"You're burning up," she mumbled as she caresses my hair, looking quite worried. I swear, I tried my best to not close my eyes and just let myself drown in the feeling of Shimizu combing my hair with her fingers that felt cool against my feverish skin.

"You should finish your food," she said and touched my cheek before she grabbed her bag and pulled out a thermometer and a medicine organizer, placing them in front of me. "Check your temperature first and then after eating, take this one right here, okay?" she instructed as she pointed a specific tablet in the organizer. I nodded and followed the instructions she had given me. I clamped the thermometer in my armpit and continued eating while waiting for it to chime.

I watched Shimizu quietly rummaging through the kitchen, finding herself a small bowl and a small towel. She put some water in the bowl and then she looked in the fridge, I'm guessing she's looking for some ice.

I smiled to myself. So, is this the feeling of having a... girlfriend? A girlfriend who will come over to your house, cook you some porridge, worry over you when you're burning up with fever, and instructs you to take medicine after eating... All of those were done by Shimizu for me. Just with those thoughts, I felt like as if some fuse inside me overheated and steam suddenly went out through my ears and I started to eat a lot unconsciously, embarrassed at my own delusions.

The thermometer chimed and when I checked it out, I was at 37.8°. I didn't let Shimizu know about how high my fever is, I don't want to worry her even more but I did take the medicine that she told me to take. I downed the bitter tablet with lots of water.

"Let's go to your room, Sugawara."

I choked on the water I'm drinking and coughed to make myself feel better. I blinked a couple of times when she said that as soon as she stood in front of me again. "What?"

"O-oh, I mean," she cleared her throat first and she was looking anywhere but me. I guess she did realize what she just said just now. Come on, Shimizu, you're seriously gonna kill me. "You should lay down so that I can put a cold cloth on your forehead. It should help to lower your fever."

I nodded and stood up slowly. My head is getting a bit heavy again and I seriously want to lay down now. I walked to my room, very aware that Shimizu's following me. I really don't mind her seeing my room, I mean, I keep my sanctuary clean. Besides, she won't see anything out of the ordinary in here (I promise, I am a good boy).

I quietly slid in between my bed and blanket. Shimizu tucked me in and she sat on the edge of my bed, the bowl was already on top of my bedside table. She carefully squeezed out the excess water from the cloth and finally put it on my forehead. It was cool and it felt nice.

"Thank you," I said quietly and Shimizu gave me a small smile. "And sorry for causing you trouble."

"I told you already, it was my decision coming here so you have nothing to apologize for. Besides, it was fun taking care of you."

"What's fun in having a fever, Shimizu, seriously."

"Well, I get to cook for you, wear your jersey, and meet your mom. It's plenty of fun for me."

She was smiling genuinely now. Her eyes were sparkling. I knew this was the first time I saw her smile like this. And I let myself drown in the beautiful image that was in front of me, all for me.

"Uhm, Sugawara..."

"Hmm?"

"You're... You're staring..."

"Oh, s-sorry."

Shimizu took the cloth from my forehead and dipped it in the cold water again and put it back on my forehead. This time around, I'm feeling a bit sleepy. It must be the medicine that she gave me.

"Shimizu..."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you... caress my hair again, just like how you did earlier?"

What. Hey, what the hell am I saying right now? My brain-to-mouth filter seems like it's broken. But what the hell. I already said it, and honestly I wanted to feel that soft caress of her hand and fingertips against my hair and scalp again.

"W-why?" she stuttered but I just gave her the most honest smile that I can muster.

"Because it feels good... I really like it..."

Shimizu let out a chuckle. It honestly sounds so pleasant to the ears. "I didn't know you're like a kid when you get sick." She reached for my hair and as soon as I felt her fingers tangle in my hair, I closed my eyes and sighed. Ah, there it is... that familiar soothing feeling again... I can get used to this kind of touch.

As I drown myself in Shimizu's oh-so-soft caresses on my hair and head, I can feel myself slowly drifting away into the world of dreams.

**********

Something was tickling my nose but I can't bring myself to push this thing away because it smells so nice, like a field of lavanders. I even nuzzled my nose in it, inhaled a huge amount of its scent and sighed, and stayed like that for who knows how long. Whatever it is I'm hugging right now, it surely smells nice and it feels so soft and it's as if it's molded perfectly against my body.

I smiled a small smile and hugged it even tighter. It moved a bit and felt it squeezing my hand. That was when I opened my eyes to see what it was.

My sight was obscured with black locks and this was resting on my arm. No wonder my arm felt a bit heavy. When I pulled away a bit to look at the whole thing, I saw a huge number 2 in white against black. Funny, I think it's wearing my jersey--wait a second.

I looked out my window and it seems like the rain had stopped for quite some time now. I then looked at my alarm clock and it read 1:49PM in big, red letters. I also noticed a pair of glasses resting beside it.

My eyes went back to the _thing_ sleeping soundly beside me. I was about to peek when it turned around and buried her face on my neck. Her breathing was slow and deep. She even had her arm wrapped around my waist, practically hugging me. But I am mostly aware of her breath fanning my neck.

I gulped. Hard.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming like a terrified high school girl. How did this happen!? I tried to remember what happened before I fell asleep. And all I can remember was Shimizu caressing my hair.

My heart can't stop beating wildly in my chest to the point that it's painful. I kept on wishing that she won't feel it and be the cause for her to wake up. I don't even know what I should say when she wakes up because this... this is too intimate! We don't have that kind of relationship to be this intimate! This is too much for a guy like me to handle! I can feel my face burning, every fiber of my body becoming super aware and sensitive because of our close proximity (especially on my freakin' neck!) and I think the emotions in my brain were in red alert and all over the place, just like how Inside Out portrayed it.

I tried calming myself down by taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly... but then I can't help myself from staring at Shimizu's face. She really is beautiful. She doesn't always express her emotions with strangers and exudes this mysterious, "you-can't-come-near-me" aura that makes people around her just stare and appreciate her beauty from afar. Her mole near her lips gave her just a touch of sexiness. She's very quiet, too, and even her speaking voice is soft. She's a girl of few words but she speaks longer when she's talking to Yachi about volleyball and maybe some other girl stuff. But now that she's sleeping, she doesn't only look beautiful, she looks like a real angel. She looks so fragile and at peace that it makes me want to protect her.

My hand reached slowly for her cheek and caressed it with my knuckles. A small smile tugged my lips when she sighed and leaned towards my touch. I even tucked some of the loose hair covering her face behind her ear that made a knot in between her eyebrows. I touched that part lightly with my finger, smoothing it out. I even thought of stealing a kiss... but I brushed the idea away almost immediately.

Everything was going well when suddenly I felt my nose itch. I looked away and tried to sneeze as quietly as possible, but failed. I was frozen when I heard Shimizu grunt and I watched as her eyes open up slowly, staring straight at me. She covered her mouth when she yawned and rubbed her eyes after... she looked so cute.

She blinked a few times, still looking back at me. I think she's still drowsy that she can't make up what's happening.

I nervously smiled at her, but honestly I'm racking my brains out, thinking of what to say to her. "D-Did you slept w-well, Shimizu?" was the first question that came to mind and I just realized that I already asked it with such tremble in my voice.

I watched as her eyes slowly widens and she looked around. And when she finally realized what she got herself into...

A loud gasp came out from her lips as she sat up straight and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." I can hear her mumbling against her palms. I sat up beside her and she peeked through the spaces between her fingers and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry..." she mumbled, hands still on her face. "I must have dozed off. I didn't mean to sleep on your bed."

"Well... I can't bring myself to wake you up. I'd be guilty if I did. You looked like you were in such a deep sleep. I'm guessing you slept well?"

She nodded. "As much as I want to deny it... but I did slept well..." She removed her hands from her face but she cupped her own cheeks. "I'm sorry for... for hugging you while sleeping. You see, I can't sleep without hugging a pillow... so I guess I hugged you without knowing it."

"I was a bit surprised when I woke up, though..." I chuckled and scratched my nape. If I wasn't that nervous, I'm pretty sure that I would definitely love it. "But it felt nice, by the way. I mean... the hug... it definitey felt nice."

Shimizu threw a slap on my shoulder while her face reddens even more by the second. I chuckled and rubbed my shoulder. She looked really embarrassed about it. Well, I am embarrassed as well but the feeling of teasing her is greater than that.

"Come on. You must admit that you liked hugging me. I was hugging you, too, you know." I don't know why I feel suddenly feel so confident about that right now.

Another slap flew on my shoulder but this time, Shimizu is... smiling?

"So it wasn't a dream?"

I blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah, well, I guess--I mean, it's not."

Now Shimizu just straight up smiled widely, cheeks blushing, and even her eyes were smiling. "Then if I get to borrow your words, it felt nice."

It was my turn to blush.

"Oh," she put both of her hands on my neck and felt my skin. I tried my best not to gulp and I saw her sighing in relief. "Your fever finally went down... I hope your fever won't come back."

I held her wrists and pulled them away from my neck. I then held her hands, squeezing them gently while caressing her knuckles. 

"S-Sugawara, w-what are you..."

I looked at her with a smile. "Thank you so much for taking care of me today, Shimizu. The porridge, the medicine, everything. It was a first for me to be taken care of by someone besides my mom."

"Well, same here. It was my first time to take care of someone."

"Ah, but what would I do if you get sick because of me?" That was actually my concern from the very start. I'd feel super guilty if I felt better but she'll get sick in return.

"Then take care of me."

"Eh?!" Is she serious? "Are you serious?" I asked and she just nodded.

"W-well... If you say so then I will," I answered with a smile. "By the way, is it really okay for you to be staying here? You've been with me since morning. Your mom might--"

My words have been cut off and I was shocked to the core when Shimizu suddenly threw herself at me with her arms locked around my neck, hugging me. My arms froze in mid-air as two sides of myself debate if I should hug her back or not. She was kneeling in between my parted legs as I sit like a freakin' statue. I blinked once, twice, and a couple more times. Is this really happening? I gulped hard once more.

"Hey, Sugawara..." Shimizu mumbled, her hug tightened even more.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah?" Man, I've never felt so nervous in my entire life. The nervousness I'm feeling right now can't even compare to our match with Shiratorizawa.

"Can we stay like this? Just a bit longer."

"I-I-I-I t-t-think so... Y-yeah, sure..."

With trembling hands, I slowly hugged her back, waiting for her reaction but she just stayed still. I took it as a sign that I can hug her freely, and so I did. I hugged her as tight as how she was hugging me, and I never felt so much warmth. It felt like I was getting better and better. I felt at ease and so relaxed. I even buried my face in her neck and sighed in satisfaction. I never knew a hug can make me feel like this. Though I hope she's feeling what I am feeling, too. Because honestly, it feels so good.

I then felt her hand on my hair again, slowly combing the strands using her fingers as she mumbled, "I'll bring you lunch tomorrow, okay?" 

I nodded quietly against her shoulder.

She pulled away from the hug, and as much as I don't want to, I released her from my arms but still, I just held her shoulders.

"Uhm... Thank you... for the hug, Shimizu. It did more work than the medicine, and I'm not lying. It felt... uhm, really, really nice."

Shimizu smiled a small smile. "I have read somewhere that hugs have some healthy benefits, too... I thought I should give you a long one to help you feel much better... uhm..."

I didn't know how or why, but my eyes slowly went down to her lips as she talks. "Sugawara?" she said after swiping the tip of her tongue on her lower lip. I bit my lower lip and looked at her in the eyes when it finally registered in my head that she called me out. "You're staring..."

Slowly, a ray of sunlight passed through my window, illuminating the side of Shimizu's face, and with that light pink blush she has on her cheeks, she looked even more ethereal than she is.

My hands gripped her shoulders tighter.

This moment.

In this place.

With this close distance.

And perfect ambiance.

Me and her.

My mind and my heart came up with the same conclusion as they scream, "Kiss her!" right in my face.

So I slowly travelled the distance between us, and I was waiting for a slap in the face or a sudden walk-out from her, but none of them happened. Instead, Shimizu was just there, her eyes slowly closing as if she's anticipating for what will happen next. Well, she should... because I'm not going to back out on this.

And I suddenly realized just how much I like her.

Because it came to this point of needing to kiss her so bad.

I closed my eyes and felt our noses touch. I can feel her breath on my lips like feathers brushing lightly. I felt her hands clutch the sides of my shirt. I opened my lips slightly then and whispered a quiet "Can I?" against her lips. I felt her nod slowly and I can't help but smile.

I was about to claim her lips when suddenly--

"Koushi!!!"

**********

"And right there is a black bird's nest. The mom laid three eggs and I've been waiting for them to hatch."

"Sugawara, you meant the crow's nest, right?"

"Yes, of course. Haha."

"Seems like you're getting better, Koushi," my mom exclaimed with a smile as we both look back at her. "Kiyoko-chan must have been a really good nurse to you."

"Y-yeah, she took care of me really well..."

"It was a pleasure taking care of your son, Mrs. Sugawara."

"Oh, I am so glad you came, Kiyoko-chan! You are always welcome in our home. Here are your clothes, washed and dried up. I'll get going now," Mom made one last look at us and she finally closed the door.

Both of us suddenly sighed. I didn't know how long I was holding my breath back there.

"I'm just going to change..." Shimizu stood up and picked up her clothes and went out of my room.

"Sure..." I said quietly and gazed out of the window again.

Looking back, I didn't know how it happened. We were super close to the point of our lips lightly touching each other, but in a split second, we were gazing out my window when mom came in, as if nothing was supposed to happen.

It was going to be perfect. Me and Shimizu... and I don't know if I should be frustrated or embarrassed or if I should kick my own butt for taking advantage of Shimizu... but well, I blame the situation! The timing was just too perfect, and Shimizu looked so so beautiful back then and I can't just waste a perfect moment! It was an opportunity of a lifetime! Other guys would do the same if they were me in that situation!

I plopped down on my bed and started rolling and punching my pillows. That was supposed to be my first kiss, for crying out loud, and my mom just ruined everything just when she said she won't meddle!

I heard light knocks on my door and I sat up immediately just when Shimizu came back in. She was already wearing her own clothes. I honestly missed the sight of her in my jersey already.

"Uhm, here's your jersey. Thank you so much for lending it to me," she said as she gave my jersey back to me.

No, Shimizu, thank you for wearing it. And also, thanks, Mom, for lending Shimizu my jersey. You were right. It was one of my fantasies to see her wearing my clothes. But of course, I can't say that out loud.

"No problem. Are you ready to go home now?" I asked and stood up from my bed. Wow, even though I was frustrated as hell, I am honestly feeling so much better now.

Shimizu nodded and I lead her downstairs. She grabbed her bagpack and said her goodbyes to my mom who is obviously still very excited. I have never seen my mom looking all sparkly. She even hugged Shimizu before we went out of the house. I don't know if I felt happy or embarrassed when I saw that.

We both went out of the house and I opened the gate for her. I can still feel the awkwardness around us after that failed attempt to kiss her. And I am not liking it at all. I need to break the silence or else, it'll get more awkward than it is!

"Shimizu, you're still going to bring me lunch tomorrow, right?" I said with a smile.

She finally looked back at me, smiling. "Of course, I will. I was thinking of making some spicy chicken."

"Oh, yes, please. Make it as spicy as possible."

Shimizu giggled and nodded. "I'll try my best then. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Get enough sleep so you can come to school."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied as I chuckle. But as I look at Shimizu, I think something isn't right... Like something is missing...

"You're staring again," I scrunched my nose when I felt a light poke on my nose. It was Shimizu. And yeah, I totally forgot what I was thinking.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'll see tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Definitely. I'll get going now."

Shimizu waved at me and I waved back at her as she walked away. I followed her with my eyes until she disappeared from the curve. I sighed and leaned on the gate. What was I thinking back then? I got seriously distracted by Shimizu's face...

Speaking of Shimizu's face... Ah!

"Sugawara!"

My eyebrows met when I heard someone calling out my name. I looked back at the streets and saw Shimizu running back fast. I always forget she's quite the runner.

"Shimizu! Why are you--"

"I forgot my glasses."

"Ah!" Yes! That's it! She wasn't wearing her glasses. "I think you left it on my bedside table. I'll get it for you--"

I was about to go back inside the house when I felt her hand holding on to the hem of my shirt.

"Did you forget anything else?" I asked, and she nodded.

She suddenly pulled me back from my place in front of her, clutched my shirt as I felt my back against the wall. And then, I felt a soft sensation on my lips. My breath got caught up in my throat. My eyes widened with absolute shock. A shiver went down my spine as I finally understood the situation.

She's kissing me.

My hands unconsciously held her waist, I closed my eyes and it made me feel the kiss even more. But it was over too soon when she pulled away.

"Shimizu..." I whispered her name softly and she was looking down, her hands still gripping on my shirt.

She mumbled something but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"I would regret it if I don't do it..."

By that time, another fuse blew inside of me. I held her hands that are still on my chest. "Come on, Shimizu! Don't do this to me, geez! You're certainly gonna give me a heart attack..." She's certainly gonna kill me, sheesh.

She just chuckled and looked up at me. I gulped and suddenly had this urge to tell her everything, like I'm under some sort of honesty spell when I looked into her eyes. And as soon as I thought of it, the words just came out from my mouth.

"I like you, Shimizu. I really, really like you."

"I... uhm... I do, too. I do like you, too, Sugawara."

"Holy sh--," I covered my mouth when I was about to curse in front of her. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?" I asked and even in my own ears, I sounded so dumb asking about it.

"I wouldn't kiss you if I don't like you so, I'm pretty sure about it, yes." She chuckled and poked my cheek. "You're pretty funny when it comes to this kind of thing, Sugawara."

"Well, it's not everyday that I get to confess to a girl, you know. This was the first time I did something like this..."

"This is the first time I did something bold like this, too... Ah, I'm getting embarrassed..." Shimizu covered her face with her hands and I just see it as adorable.

I removed her hands away from her face and raised her chin with my finger. I smiled at her first and then I leaned down slowly. I stopped when my lips were lightly touching hers, and I can feel her trembling.

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered against her lips. When I felt her nod, I closed my eyes, and parted my lips slightly, and finally, I'm kissing her. It was a gentle touch at first, until I moved my lips, kissing her in such an unhurried pace. I was still testing the waters. I don't want to scare her away.

And then I felt it. She was kissing me back just as slowly as I am kissing her. I sighed and she made this soft little sound that reached my ear and sent shivers down my spine. My hands trailed down to her elbows as I leaned closer, caressing her skin with my thumbs. I tilted my head a little to the side and kissed her a little bit deeper.

I felt like I was transported into a new world because of all these brand new sensations. I can get used to this...

I felt her arms slowly wrapping around my neck, molding her body against mine perfectly. My right hand found its way to her nape, and my other arm snaked around her waist.

My mind was in a blur as if the only one that mattered now is everything about Shimizu: the taste of her lips, the softness of her body against mine, the fast beating of her heart, and those pleasant little sounds that she makes once in a while... 

But then, Shimizu suddenly moaned when I accidentally bit her lower lip and a low groan escaped my lips unconsciously. That certain sound she made sparked something else inside of me, and if I don't stop now, it's gonna be pretty embarrassing.

I broke the kiss even if I don't want to yet, and realized how breathless I was. I opened my eyes but my hands remained on their spots on her body.

I watched as she catch her breath and open her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips looked a little bit swollen from the kiss we just shared. She looked back at me with this dreamy-like look in her eyes, and my lips suddenly broke into a wide smile, knowing that I was the reason behind all of it.

"It's only half past two. Can't you stay for a little while longer?" I asked even though I was the one who told her to go home earlier. I tucked some of her hair behind her ear. I just want to spend more time with her now, you can't blame me. After that kiss? I won't let her go just yet.

Shimizu finally smiled back at me and nodded. "I would love to..."

"And Shimizu..." This is the perfect time for this question. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt her tiptoe and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "I would love to."

"Awesome!" I peeled myself away from the wall I'm leaning on and lead Shimizu back inside my house with my arm drapped quite possessively over her shoulders. "I'll officially introduce you to my mom now as my girlfriend," I said with a huge grin on face, and I only heard her giggle beside me.

Oh, and speaking of my mom, I need to thank her later. If it wasn't for her intrusion, Shimizu (or should I start calling her Kiyoko already?) wouldn't be here beside me as my official girlfriend.

And I think you, yes, you, who has been reading my mind since the day started... cut it out. I'll end your intrusion here as well as me and my girlfriend would love some privacy now. Okay?

Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I don't even know if this is good enough... >///< Still, thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
